


Inseparable.

by SxDxB



Category: Stand By Me (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: It's always been Gordie and Chris, always attached at the hip, you rarely saw one without the other and if you did, the other was close by.They're inseparable.Leave me some love!Comments and Kudos are appreciated.





	1. Chapter 1

_" Jesus, Chris easy." he breathed out as his back hit the door._

_" Sorry Gordo." Chris said as he crowded the other teen against said door._

_" S'okay." mumbled the other as he glanced toward his best friends lips._

_Chris leaned up closing the short distance between the two of them, lips against soft lips locking in a heated kiss._

_Gordie let out a soft moan as Chris bit his lower lip, he eagerly opened his mouth, allowing Chris entrance._

_After a moment of their tongues fighting for dominance, Chris won, he always won when it came to Gordie, Chris's hands made their way to the lanky boys hip working the button of his jeans. Gordie slid his hands up Chris's shirt and slid it up and off._

_Once his shirt was off Chris returned the favor and then leaned in to kiss Gordie roughly on the lips, he then worked his way down the other boys neck, he nipped gently causing the lanky boy shiver._

_"Mm Chris." Gordie moaned softly._

_" Chris" Gordie repeated_

_" Chris." he said again_

" Chris!" Gordie shook the sleeping boy beside him. " Dude.."

Chris groaned as he finally started waking up." What?" he mumbled voice thick with sleep. 

" I forgot to ask you earlier if you had to beat your dad home and it's kinda late." Gordie said glancing toward the clock.

Chris ran his hands over his face before sitting up to look at the clock." No.. he's out on a bender again i'm good." he mumbled as he sat up with his back against the headboard. 

" Okay." Gordie said as he finished what he was working on." You should finish your paper though or it'll be late by the time you hand it in." 

Chris nodded. " Yeah. yeah i know." he said as he looked around for his bag, the light haired brunette picked up his books and started where he left off.

After a minute Gordie closed his books. " Hey Chris?" 

Chris arched an eyebrow." Yeah Gordo?" he asked.

Gordie hesitated before asking." What were you dreaming about?" he asked curiously.

Chris paused keeping his eyes on his work as he remembered the rather vivid dream he had just had about his best friend. He felt his cheeks heating up ever so slightly. " N-nothin'. Why?" he asked glancing toward Gordie.

" Just wondering." Gordie said softly." you were sleep talking." he said as he looked at his best friend.

" Was i?" the greenish blue eyed boy asked.

Gordie nodded." Yeah a little." he said softly.

" What did i say?" Chris asked a little nervous.

Gordie was quiet for a moment. " Not a lot." he bit his lower lip. " I heard my name though.."  

Chris could feel his heartbeat speeding up." Weird." he shifted a little bit further from Gordie." I don't remember." he lied.

Gordie nodded slowly.  " Okay." he shrugged. " Was just curious." he said.

That was too close.

Great now he was talking in his sleep and more specifically when he dreamt about Gordie, that was the last thing he needed to be doing right now.

_\---------------------------_

Gordie Lachance had grown like a weed, he had always been tall but over the summer the boy had grown 5ft11in, beating his best friend by just an inch. The lanky teen had grown his hair out just a little.  Chris on the other hand had also grown his hair out. Neither was too long but a medium length. Gordie often gelled his back while Chris's was left untamed and soft from a shower.

They were sophomores in high school, tenth grade and it was anything but easy. They had both enrolled in the college courses and at first Chris was struggling, with Gordies extra tutoring though, Chris was keeping up with all the work and even getting B's on his papers.

 It was already the middle of the school year and there had been parties here and there, some that Chris went to and others he and Gordie went to or they more often skipped them.

" Chris!" a familiar voice called out. 

Chris turned around to see a former member of their old friend group. " Teddy! What's up?" he asked.

The dirty blonde haired boy gave his old friend a smile. " Not a lot man. Where's your other half?" he asked as he adjusted his glasses.

Chris's eyes widened for a moment and for a split second he got nervous. " My what?" he asked.

" Your other half.." Teddy said." Gordo? ya know the lanky brunette nerd, your best friend." Teddy elaborated.

"Oh." He breathed a little relieved." Gordie's probably at his locker." Chris said relaxing a bit." Why what's goin' on?" he asked.

Teddy shook his head." Nothing to worry about i was just going letting you know about a party. Friday night." He nodded. 

Chris pursed his lips and nodded. "Okay cool, i'll let him know man."

Teddy grinned." good." he said.

Chris paused before offering a hand." Give me some skin?" he asked with a little smile.

Teddy smirked. " Been a while." He mused as he ran his hand over Chris's. 

" It has." Chris agreed with a smile.

" Ey! Verno" Teddy said getting distracted, the blonde wrapped an arm around his best friend. " Dude party on friday." he said.

Chris watched them go before shaking his head with a smile.

"What did Teddy want?" Chris jumped a little hearing his best friend's voice.

" Christ Gordo, don't sneak up on me." he poked his chest.

Gordie grinned."Sorry."

"Teddy was just telling me about a party on friday." Chris explained as he zipped up his bag.

" We should go." Gordie said.

" We should?" Chris asked looking at his best friend a little confused.

" Well yeah! Dude, my parents are outta town so we'll have a place to crash after without having to sneak in." Gordie said. 

Chris nodded a little."Yeah" he said mulling it over.

" Yeah so we should go, it'll be fun." Gordie nudged him." We haven't been in forever." he pouted that puppy dog pout and Chris couldn't say no.

" Fine. We'll go.. I swear it's like we switched rolls." he mused. " You being the bad influence here." he nudged Gordie back.

Gordie laughed." I just figured we could use a break that's all. We've been working our asses off man." he sighed.

" I know." Chris agreed as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. " You're right." he said. 

" I know!" Gordie smirked.

Chris rolled his eyes and kicked Gordies butt.

Gordie laughed and returned the kick. 

 


	2. One, Two.. A Few.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is as we in modern days would call it ' lit' boozes are flowing, teens are dancing,couples are kissing.

By the time Chris and Gordie showed up at the party, it was in full swing. Loud music, people dancing, stumbling around drunk. The works. 

" Eyyy!!! You made it!" Teddy called out. The dirty blonde made his way through the crowd to his former friends. " You both need to catch up." He slurred.

Teddy grabbed both Chris and Gordies wrist dragging them through the crowd toward the kitchen where the makeshift bar was set up. 

" I'm gonna make you both an epic drink." Teddy pointed at the two of them before turning to the drinks.

" How much have you had Teddy?" Chris asked.  
  


" Uhmm One?.. Two.. I dunno man a few." He laughed a bit as he mixed up some drinks pouring them into two solo cups. " Here" He said putting the drinks in both boys hands.

" Thanks Teddy!" Gordie said.

Teddy nodded." Sure thing Man!"

" Whose house is this?" Chris asked curiously.

" Uhmm his names Brody? Bryan.. or something like that. He invited everyone so it's intense guys.." Teddy adjusted his glasses. " I'm bout to fix me another drink and i'm gonna go find someone to dance with." Teddy said as he did just that.

" See you guys around!" He grinned as he walked backward toward the crowd.

Chris took a swig of his drink and it barely hit him how strong it was, he noticed by the way Gordie's face twisted up in a funny look after he sipped it.

" Teddy makes a strong fuckin' drink." Gordie mused.

Chris laughed." This isn't even his best." he said as he sipped his again.

" I wouldn't think so." Gordie laughed a little as he sipped his drink again.

" Normally he mixes things better so it taste amazing." Chris mused.

A few drinks later  Chris was approached by a girl he didn't recognize.

" Do you wanna dance?" She asked.

Chris furrowed his brow before looking at Gordie almost like asking if it was okay, Gordie returned the look with a little shrug, as if saying sure.

"Uh, yeah. Sure" Chris said. " I'll be back i guess." He said to Gordie as he pulled off to the dance floor.

The whole time Chris was dancing with her he was thinking about dancing with Gordie, how much better it would be dancing with Gordie.  He caught Gordie being dragged onto the dance floor by another girl, they were close.. they were always close.

As they both danced Chris caught Gordie's eye and they shared a look before Gordies focus was put onto the girl. Chris stared at him longingly but no one else seemed to notice.

Chris escaped the girls grasp and headed back to the makeshift bar to get himself a drink,

Teddy was behind the counter smooching a girl.

" Teddy!" Chris said.

Teddy pulled away from the girl." Little busy." he mumbled.

Chris bit his lower lip." I need you to make me a drink." he said.

Teddy kissed the girl again before excusing himself for a quick minute." What kind?' he asked." Wait lemme guess.. your favorite of mine... Twist n shout?" he asked.

Chris smiled." Yes! That'd be awesome."

Teddy nodded." Gimmie five and i'll hook you up." He said turning to the assortment of booze behind them.

Chris tapped his fingers on the counter as Teddy worked his magic, he handed Chris a solo cup then." Enjoy."He said before booping Chris's nose, he turned his attention back to the girl he was with.

Chris scrunched his nose and shook his head with a smile, Teddy was crazy but he was also a bit of a genius when it came to drinks.

Gordie finally managed to slip away from the girl he was with, he made his way back to the makeshift bar. " Whatcha got?" he asked.

Chris sipped his drink." It's called Twist n shout." he said " Teddy's creation." he mused. Gordie made grabby hands. " Lemme try." he said.

Chris handed him the cup and Gordie took a decent swig from it. " Woe" he said." That's amazing." 

Chris nodded." I know! It's amazing." he mused.

Gordie sipped it again and handed it back." Where's Teddy i want one." he looked around.

Chris pointed and then paused." Well he was over there." He furrowed his brow.

" Damn." Gordie sighed.

The boys had a few more drinks, danced a few times with other people, and then decided they should head out, they walked, well more like stumbled out of the party. They were holding onto one another as they made their way toward Gordies place. 

" We walked all the way homeee" Chris and Gordie sang drunkily. " Oh god." Gordie laughed.

They were halfway back to Gordies house, Chris leaned against Gordie and Gordie had a hard time keeping them both up. 

" Chris.. Oh shit." he mumbled as they both fell to the ground, Chris landed on top of Gordie and he groaned. " Oof shit." he breathed out.

Chris laughed a little."Oh man i'm sorry." he said shifting a little." Fuck.." he mumbled.

Gordie laughed a little."it's okay." He tried to push Chris a little. 

" Man." Chris groaned as he managed to hold himself over Gordie.

" Hi." Gordie said.

Chris smiled." Hi" he replied.

" You okay? "Gordie asked.

Chris nodded." You?" 

Gordie nodded."We're almost there.." he said.

Chris nodded." Yes." He said as he pushed himself up.

The two of them managed to get up and wrap their arms around one another as they made their way to Judes house.

" Okay.." Gordie said as Chris leaned against the door," We're almost in." He mumbled as he opened the door. 

The two of them stumbled through the door, laughing as they made their way toward the stairs. 

" Shit ." They both whispered and started to giggle.

Once they were in Gordies room they closed the door and started taking off their shoes, Chris almost fell onto the floor but Gordie caught him. " Woe you good?" he asked.

Chris nodded and stood up." Yeah!" he said.

Gordie nodded.

Chris met Gordies eyes for a moment, he couldn't help but stare at him. 

"What?' Gordie asked.

Chris shook his head and instead of replying he took  a few steps closer to him, brushing his hair back a little.Gordie bit his lower lip as he felt Chris's fingers in his hair, he felt heat rising in his cheeks. " Chri-" He was cut off by Chris's lips against his own.

At first he wasn't sure what to do, he gently pushed Chris back." Chris.. we can'-" he was cut off again when Chris cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Gordie melted into this time; he wrapped his arms around him as they kissed. Their kisses got more intense as they started moving back toward Gordie's bed. " Off." Gordie mumbled against his lips. Chris groaned but Gordie pulled his shirt up and over his head forcing them to part for a moment. 

" Yours.." Chris breathed out.

Gordie pulled his own shirt off then before their lips reconnected. 

Gordie pushed Chris back onto the bed causing Chris to let out a soft oof as his back hit the mattress, Gordie crawled over him straddling Chris as he leaned down and kissed him roughly on the lips.

"mm" Gordie nipped Chris's lower lip and smiled. " You're a pretty good kisser." He mused.

Chris smiled as he reached up pulling Gordie back into a kiss. " So are you." he whispered.

Making out was messy considering they were both pretty wasted, Chris rolled them over so he was on top, he kiss him on the lips before kissing down his neck where he nipped and sucked leaving small bruises behind. 

Gordie let out a soft moan tilting his head back to give Chris more room to work.'Mmm fuck" he breathed out.

Chris continued marking up his best friends neck before Gordie rolled them over again, he pinned Chris's hands above his head and smirked. " Whatcha gonna do now?" he asked playfully.

Chris tried to move his hands and glanced up before looking at Gordie, he leaned up to kiss him. " I dunno." he said as he checked him out. "I'll have to improvise." he mused.

Gordie was about to say something when Chris rolled his hips causing him to let out a surprised noise. " Like that?' Chris asked? 

Gordie nodded before kissing him." Again." he mumbled against his lips.

Chris rolled his hips again causing both boys to moan. 

Gordie groaned as Chris managed to roll them over again. " You can never let me win can you?" he asked with a playful pout. 

Chris smiled and kissed his pout." Never."he popped the button of Gordies jeans then.

Neither of them had ever done anything with anyone let alone with the same sex. This was entirely new to both of them. 

It was sloppy and a little confusing after they were stripped down, The were trying to figure out who topped who and how it all worked. 

They figured it out for the most part and Chris ended up on bottom, Gordie's good with words and persuading Chris to do things..

" I have no idea what i'm doing.." Gordie admitted.

Chris nodded." i know.. Just uhh.. take it slow." He said softly.

Gordie pressed a kiss to his lips. " Okay." he nodded. 

Chris rolled over onto his hands and knees, Gordie ran his hands over Chris's back and down to his hips. He noticed a few scars on his sides and some on his back He didn't ask about it though.

Gordie tried to push himself into Chris, Chris winced." Wait fuck. Wait." he breathed out.

Gordie pulled back." Sorry. 'm sorry." he said.

" s'okay just uhm.. gimmie your hand.." Chris looked at him.

Gordie furrowed his brow but did as he was told, Chris grabbed his hand and then licked said hand.  Gordie cocked an eyebrow." What are you doin?" He asked.

Chris turned toward him. " You can't push in just like.. with nothing.." he paused." Got an idea though." he mused.

Gordie furrowed his brow" What is it?" He asked.

Chris surprised Gordie by taking him into his mouth, it was new and different and it felt amazing. Despite being sloppy and drunk Chris did his best to make it good, it was the first he had ever handled. 

"Oh fuck yes." Gordie breathed out as he reached down running his fingers through Chris's hair as he watched him Chris work his length.

After a few minutes Chris pulled off Gordies length with a playful pop. " Now tr-" he was cut off with a kiss. "Mm " he hummed.

\-------

Being their first time they didn't last too long, they came together.  They were panting hot messes as they laid side by side on the bed." Holy shit." Chris mumbled.

Gordie grinned." You can say that again." he said.

Chris turned to look at him. " Holy shit." He mused. 

Gordie smiled as he looked at him. " That was good." he nodded.

Chris nodded." Yeah." He said.

They took a moment to regain their regain their breath. 

" So tired." Chris mumbled.

Gordie nodded." Me too." he mumbled as he put a hand on his chest.

It didn't take long for either of them to pass out, they were both drunk and now exhausted from messing around.

They would have to deal with the fact they slept together in the morning when they were both sober. 


End file.
